Electrohydraulic lithotripsy has been used in the medical field, primarily for breaking concretions in the urinary or biliary track. Conventional lithotripsy probes produce a shockwave that radiates axially from a distal end of the lithotripsy probe. While a shockwave radiating axially from a distal end of a lithotripsy probe is useful in breaking up concretions such as a kidney stone, it is often difficult to use these types of probes to break up annular concretions, such as concretions around a heart valve. Accordingly, improved lithotripsy probes are desirable for breaking up concretions that are not located axially from a distal end of a lithotripsy probe.